Lost in Thoughts
by Kyo-tan
Summary: Let's see... A collaborated Tales of Symphonia fanfic made by me and my friend, Blueyedemoness. Totally my idea. :P
1. The Girl in the Mirror

**Yeah: I totally decided on a cool chapter title that really didn't have much to do with the story. =P What did'ya expect; The Professor's Lecture? The Pretty Light? The Eraser That Flew Past My Head? Or maybe something extremely cliched (woo no accent) like 'The Beginning'? I'm not Yuan, you guys; I don't _do_ cliche. ;P **

**Well... I suppose I should use the summary to summarize stuff rather than just lecture you, huh? That's a good idea; let's go with that. Let's see... This is a ToS Fanfic....collaborated...Blueyedemoness...Bleh. *Sighs* I suppose I should get the routine stuff over with. I don't own Lloyd, I don't own Colette, I don't own Iselia, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah; you get the point. Okay, routine over! Soo... This is a fanfic center around a girl named Kyorina who is from the real world and has no idea how she ended up on Sylverant/Tethe'alla(Yeah, sorry for the _extreme_** **lack of** **originality: wasn't feeling very creative... =P). Blueyedemoness is/will write basically the same story, just from another perspective: but if she suddenly gets lazy and stops writing, that doesn't mean I will! Hmm, let's see... what else...? May contain spoilers from Blueyedemoness' fanfic 'When Worlds Collide' (I've never read it, so I dunno :p)... _WILL_ contain spoilers for ToS; so don't read unless your further than whatever I'm writing at the moment. **

**I'm not going to alter the story too much; if at all. If something ends up happening that never happened in the game, then it will be more of a...a... _side quest_ sort of thing. Hopefully. I'm kind of going with the flow right now; it's pretty fun! Anyway, I'll warn you now: _I'm_ not going to look into the future hardly at all. In other words, I'm pretty much going in chronological order. Howeverrrrr.... Let me warn you that I cannot say the same for Blueyedemoness' version. This is the nice, safe, spoiler-free (in a sense) version: if you don't want to risk having the futur spoiled, I recomend following this version until you've beaten the game; or until I finish it, and then go over to her story. Either works, but I warn you: ToS is a looooooong game... this could take a while. 83**

**Meh... That's enough talking. I should really start the story, shouldn't I? Yes; let's do that. Shall we?**

**********************************************************************************************************

All I know is that I awoke on Derris-Kharlan, and that I will leave this world through that place as well. Confusion swirled through my head: what happened? Why am I here? _How _am I here? I was shamed that it took me so long to recognize my surroundings; but everything looked so different in the third person… It was hard to tell where I was at first. Among the turmoil of my mind, a thought floated past my conscious which caught my attention: was I the only one here? I shook my head. No, no; the angels… they should be here, too. Wait, that's not what I meant… Desperately, I tried to make sense of the questions that were bouncing around my head; though it struck me as a bit sad that I couldn't even understand _my own_ thought. Nevertheless; if there was one thing that was clear among the thoughts that crowded my brain, then it was this. Regardless of how I had arrived in Derris-Kharlan, I shouldn't be there.

That was five months ago. Today, I sat quietly in class as I listened to Raine's—no; Professor Sage's lecture. I used to think that school was the most boring thing in the world (and maybe it's still a bit difficult to get up in the morning), but I'm not exactly in 'the world' anymore, now am I? To tell the truth, I found school here in Iselia to be quite fascinating: there were so many back stories that I wasn't aware of before! As I listened somewhat attentively, I was surprised to notice that Professor Sage was discussing a topic I knew well… _very_ well.

"…And using the power of the summon spirits, he forced the fighting to a halt. Now for the next question." she continued, her eyes meeting with mine before I could look away. "How about you, Kyorina? Please state the result of these actions."

I blinked, confused for a moment: who did she mean, Kyor—oh right, that's me. Five months and I _still_ wasn't used to it: kinda sad if you ask me. I stood up and opened my mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a piercing snore. All of the class turned in the direction of the obnoxious noise, and the source was obvious. There, in the back of the classroom, was Lloyd Irving; sleeping through his usual punishment as he stood holding two buckets filled with water. Even from where I was standing, I could tell that the Professor was tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Lloyd Irving, wake up!" she called in a stern voice, "Lloyd!"

I recognized the danger signs and realized that I was directly in her line of fire; so I dropped back down into my seat, breathing a sigh of relief as Professor Sage's eraser whizzed right above my head and right into Lloyd Irving's face. "Gah!" he cried, waking with a start.

The Professor sighed, and muttered "How _do _you manage to sleep standing…?"

"Oh, Professor Raine," he replied; clearly more than a bit confused, "Eh… is class over?"

I heard more than a few quiet chuckles around me, and resisted the urge to break out laughing myself. Still… I couldn't help but get a serious case of déjà vu: had I seen this before? I found myself spacing out as Genis (a silver-haired youth near the front of the class), answered the question that had originally been mine, Raine continued her lecture, Lloyd interrupted (as usual), and Raine corrected him. "We covered that in class last time, remember?" she told him as my attention snapped back to the lecture, "When the seal weakens, the Desians reappear; just like they have now."

"I…I knew that. I…I just forgot," he responded, embarrassed. Suddenly it struck me; why hadn't I realized it earlier!? My memory was so fuzzy that I had forgotten: today was—!

My thoughts were interrupted as the Professor sighed and said "Today is the Day of Prophecy: it is a very important day, which the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel." Her eyes traveled around the room to make sure we were all paying attention before settling on the blonde girl two rows in front of me. "Now, Chosen one… Colette," she called.

"Yes, Ma'am," Colette responded, almost routinely.

"Tell us about the journey of world regeneration,"

As if she had memorized the answer word for word, Colette recited "It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and Mana is restored." I felt myself drifting off again as the Professor told her that she was correct and went on to a lecture of her own. Ever since I arrived in this world, my memory has been getting jumbled, and whenever I try to remember what will happen in Sylverant, my mind goes all hazy… I grew concerned: why hadn't I noticed before…? The harder I tried to recall future events, the fuzzier my mind became. Perhaps this was nature's way of keeping the future hidden from those involved? Either way; the end result of this journey probably won't end up changing a great deal simply because _I'm_ here…

Professor Sage's lecture was suddenly interrupted by a bright flash of light that seemed to cover everything. All around me, I could hear people muttering things such as 'Amazing!' 'What _is_ that?' and the occasional 'It's so pretty!' The commotion quieted as the Professor called out "Settle down. It would seem that the time for the oracle has come: I will go check on the Chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Understood?"

Colette obviously didn't understand, because she stood up and replied, "Professor! I'll go with you!"

The Professor shock her head and responded "No, Colette. If it _is the_ oracle, then the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else."

"Yes, Ma'am…" she mumbled dejectedly as Professor Sage left.

Lloyd must not have understood either, for it hadn't even been two minutes before he stopped pacing around the room and headed for the door. Not to my surprise, however, he was intercepted by Genis before he could slip away. "Lloyd! Where are you going?" he asked in a reproving voice, "Don't tell me you're sneaking out! Raine will get mad!" I rolled my eyes from across the room; friggin' teacher's pet… I didn't really like Genis very much, but I didn't_ not _like him either: he was just sorta… _there_.

Even less surprising, Lloyd responded "I'm really curious to see what happens to Colette after she receives the oracle." _What a shock, Lloyd; you're curious about a lot of things,_ I thought. Although I had to admit; I was kind of curious as well. I casually moved a bit closer from my spot across the room and listened intently as Lloyd continued "They always talk about the Chosen of Regeneration and the Day of Prophecy, but no one tells us what really happens."

"But my sister said to stay and study by ourselves," Genis responded, worry filling his voice. His sister; right… I suppose I should explain. You see, Professor Sage is Genis' elder sister; as can be discerned by their silver hair and the fact that they're both elves. I suppose I shouldn't get on Genis' case so much for being a teacher's pet: relatives and teachers can make your life miserable enough by themselves, but both combined into one? Scary…

What was truly surprising, however, was the fact the Lloyd came up with a quick and clever response. _Lloyd_ of all people! "It's research," he replied simply; hard to argue with that. Really, it was rather impressive compared to Lloyd's usual standards. Genis complained that it was just an excuse, but I could tell that Lloyd would probably win him over in this argument: he usually did. I was a bit disappointed by Lloyd's next response though; I suppose I was expecting another clever remark. "So? An excuse is an excuse, right? Don't be so stuffy," said Lloyd, "You're coming too, right? We're best friends after all!" You'd think Lloyd would hate a teacher's pet—errr… I mean a kid like Genis, but apparently not. "Colette, want to come along too?" He seemed like he was on a role: next thing you know he'll bring the whole class along and call it a field trip. That sounded like fun…

"Huh? Um… okay," she responded, sounding surprised. As she got up from her seat and walked over to them, she asked "So, where to?" Seriously; that girl… she had been sitting almost right next to them, and could hear them from halfway across the room! I found it difficult to believe that it was possible for someone to be _that_ dense… but somehow I don't think this girl was bluffing. Lloyd didn't even have to bother convincing her to come along since she just didn't whatever they told her, and in the end it was settled when Lloyd pulled out one of his Dwarven Vows. I swear: that guy finds a way to use those silly Vows to get out of any situation.

I watched them leave with mixed feelings: I really wanted to go with them, but I was nervous… Not to mention that it felt like something big was going to happen at the Chapel… Pacing back a forth for a moment, I gathered my courage and made up my mind: I was going to the Chapel, too! Rushing outside; the lack of people was the first thing I noticed, and the sounds of fighting drifted past me. I poked my head around the corner of the school building, and stifled a gasp as I saw what was fighting. Monsters? _Here?_ I was really impressed that Lloyd and the others found them off so easily, though I would never admit it out loud.

I pulled my head back from around the corner of the school, and looked down at my feet. That's right… The area outside of town was riddled with monsters, wasn't it? If I came along with them unarmed, then I'd be nothing but I burden; I haven't even the slightest idea how to fight in the first place! Glancing back in the direction of Lloyd and his friends, I took off and headed toward my current home: the Mayor's house. He could be frustrating and a bit of a jerk at times, but he had been kind enough to let me stay in an extra room at his house; so I should be thankful. I crept inside and snuck into my room: it didn't seem like anyone was home at the moment, but it would probably be best to be quiet, just in case. Rummaging through my dresser drawers, I slid my hand under a stack of clothing and pulled out a medium sized dagger in a black sheath. I didn't know where it came from, exactly… I just knew that when I first arrived in this world, there it was; clasped to my belt.

Turning towards the door to leave as I secured the dagger in its place on my hip, I caught a glance of the girl staring back at me through the mirror on my wall. I'm fifteen years old and somewhere around five feet in height: that's about average for girls my age, I think. A bit on the short side, maybe. Large, brown eyes peeked out from behind my glasses; as if they were trying to hide behind the messy, chocolaty brown hair that spilled down past my chest. I already had pale skin, but my dark hair and eyes made it look even lighter; like a ghost, maybe. My clothes consisted of a black cap, black jeans, a black scarf, a black hoody (which I wore open), and a black shirt with a bright orange dragon on the front. Now don't start thinking I'm some emo kid who wears all black because it's _dark _and _depressing_, or something like that; I just like neutral colors 'cause they're good for matching. Besides, the hoody wasn't _all_ black; the hood and the pockets were checkered orange and black; plus there was a bright orange stripe running down each sleeve. So I wasn't wearing _only_ black... I was wearing _orange_ and black...

Normally; if I was feeling confident or determined, then I tended to come off as someone who's unshakable and not to be messed with. But observing myself in the mirror right now… it felt as if someone else entirely was looking back at me: I couldn't remember looking this way ever before... The person in the mirror was frail and unhealthily skinny—well, I'd always been a bit underweight, but you get the point—and looked like they would crumble at the slightest touch. I wasn't sick, was I…? Ever since arriving in Sylverant I'd felt better than ever before! Back in the real world, I had been a sickly girl: I was always lacking in energy and my blood pressure was very low, causing my vision to go black or to occasionally faint. I felt so much better here… so why did I look so much worse!?

Casting one last worried look at the mirror before leaving the house, I headed back up the road and to the edge of the city where Lloyd had been fighting off monsters a mere five minutes ago: both he and the monsters were gone now, so he must have defeated them and gone on to the Chapel. I was a bit frustrated with myself: why am I following Lloyd and his friends like some sort of stalker when I could have just asked to come along like a _sensible_ person? Sure I had to go get a weapon, but I could have simply said that we needed to stop by my place to get it! _No…_ I thought, shaking my head and recalling the image of myself looking through the mirror back at me: Lloyd wouldn't have let me come along, anyway. He'd probably think it would be noble not to let someone as frail-looking as me go somewhere so dangerous: or something among those lines.

Staring down the path and swallowing nervously, a breeze flowed through my hair and scarf as I took my first step out of Iselia in five months.


	2. A Friend in Small Places

**Hi ho, Symphonia~! I bet you guys thought the next chapter would take a while, didn't you?(If anyone aside from Blue actually _reads_ this, that is. =P) Nope! In fact; I could have uploaded it yesterday if I hadn't been half asleep! Ima feeling a bit too lazy to put up, like, a three paragraph summary again (and I bet no one wants to read all that again), so I'll keep this short. I'm a little disappointed in myself since this chapter's only half the length of the last one, but oh well. Meh... Don't really have much to say here... Whatever; just read the story already!**

*********************************************************************************************************

I started to get scared as soon as I couldn't see the town anymore. Maybe… Maybe this was a bad idea: maybe I should turn back… I shook my head: "D-Don't be silly, Kyo! There's… nothing to be afraid of…" I told myself, trying to sound convincing. It's true; the monsters around this area were some of the weakest in the world. Despite laughing nervously in an attempt to bolster my courage, I couldn't help but quicken my pace: nothing wrong with wanting to catch up, right? It's… it's not like I'm frightened of any silly little monsters, or anything.

Something moved in the bushes to my right, and I let out a yelp; cowering as I squeezed my eyes shut. A few seconds passed and nothing attacked me, so I opened my eyes a crack to get a better look at what had popped out at me. I fully opened my eyes, and my body relaxed: it was only a little Rappig! Laughing at myself again, I sank down to my knees with relief: why was I being this frightened? Honestly; I was never this cowardly before, it was kind of pathetic. Bending over, I held out my hand and beckoned to the little Rappig.

"Hiya, little guy…" I cooed as the tiny monster approached me and I picked it up. It was so tiny; thing poor thing was just a baby… "You seem as frightened as me," I told it as I cradled it in my arms; didn't it have any parents? Well: judging by the fact that two huge monsters aren't currently mauling me, it must be an orphan. Giggling as I tickled it a bit, I continued talking softly to it as I continued down the road. "I can't blame you for being scared, can I? Suddenly in an unfamiliar place…all by…yourself…" My voice trailed away as I stopped talking to mull my words over for a bit. "Kinda like me, huh…?" I asked; more to myself than to the Rappig.

"I should give you a name, shouldn't I?" I asked it; smiling as I looked into its wide eyes. But what do you name a Rappig? My mind flashed to someone I'd heard of from somewhere: I couldn't remember the details since my memory was so fuzzy. This man I heard of kept some _nine_ Rappigs as pets; what was his name again…? I racked my brain as I walked; think…_think_… Suddenly it struck me—Peony! That was his name; Peony! "Peony…" I muttered, testing the name, "Do you like that, little Rappig?"

Peony squeaked in glee, and I giggled in response. "I'll take that as a yes, then," I replied, hugging baby Peony with a smile on my face. Turning my attention away from my little companion for a moment; I was surprised to find that I had actually arrived at the Chapel, and the steps were only a small distance away. Wow… I hadn't even noticed how far I had gone! I guess things are easier when you have someone to travel with...

But something wasn't right: strange noises were coming from the top of the stairs, and Peony was shivering nervously. I recoiled in horror at what awaited me at the base of the stairs: there laid the corpse of the Pastor, bloodied by a sword wound. "Wha…What is this…?" I barely managed to gasp, clutching Peony closer; half protectively, and half in fright. The sound of fighting broke out again, and I started up the stairs; panicking. Wasn't Lloyd and the others supposed to be up there!? Halfway up; I froze as a purple blur sped past me towards the top, and the clash of metal on metal halted for a moment. It was hardly a few seconds before the sounds of fighting began to drift past me again, and I snapped out of my trance as another man began to run down the stairs; followed by Desians! Wait—didn't we have a treaty with the Desians???

He noticed me directly in his path and shouted "Out of the way!" as I was knocked against the fence that guarded the edge of the staircase, and he ran past me with his Desians following him. Placing a hand against the railing to steady myself, I shook my head in an attempt to straighten out my thoughts. First thing was first: I had to go see what was going on at the Chapel!

My heart was beating furiously and Peony was held tightly to my chest as I reached the top; where I just barely managed to glimpse Lloyd, Genis, and Colette disappear into the chapel; following whom I assumed to be the purple blur from before. "Kyorina?" called a voice: I turned, noticing for the first time that Phaidra was here, too. Phaidra was Colette's Grandma… I think. "Dear child, what are you doing here?" she asked me, approaching wearily with a concerned look on her face.

"I… I was curious… about the oracle…" I stammered, looking down at the ground as I hugged Peony. I fiddled with one of his ears, embarrassed, before continuing "…But then I heard noise coming from the Chapel…and…and the P-Pastor…" I swallowed the lump in my throat, and decided to skip that part… I didn't want to talk about it… "Um… I started up the stairs, but then a purple guy ran past me… and then a D-Desian pushed me out of the way… and now… here I am…" Peony squeaked a little and looked up at me with big eyes, as if trying to comfort me; and it helped a great deal. _Thank you, Peony…_ I thought gratefully, petting him on the head as a sign of appreciation.

Phaidra seemed a bit surprised when she noticed the Rappig I was holding, but merely smiled and responded "I see… Well, I'm just glad you're alright." The old woman hobbled over to the stairs, and continued "Plus; it's nice to see you've made a friend from this. Now… Mind helping an old lady down these stairs?" I nodded; a faint smile spread gratefully across my face, as I half carried Phaidra down the stairs. Even Peony tried to help at first, but eventually he gave up and merely followed behind us.

By the time we reached the bottom, I was panting heavily; and when we had finally returned to Iselia, I felt about ready to collapse where I was standing. Peony had climbed up on my shoulder at some point, but I hardly even cared about the odd glances I was getting from the townspeople: I needed to sit down… Phaidra invited me to rest at her and Colette's house for a bit since it was near the town's entrance, and I was happy to oblige. I sank down into a chair upon my arrival, and closed my eyes; taking advantage of the opportunity to finally relax for the first time today as I drifted off to sleep…


End file.
